Homesick for the real (WinterSpider fanfic)
by LNDR-Carstairs
Summary: Bucky se siente un extraño entre los vengadores, Peter lo ayuda a sentirse normal de nuevo. Si piensan que escribo puro porno, déjenme decirles que tiene toda la razón.


homesick for the real 1/?

He calls me the devil

I make him wanna sin

Bucky podía recordar con alarmante claridad la primera impresión que Spiderman le causo. Una molestia, si el chico interfería con sus planes de escape y además era increíblemente parlanchín en los momentos más inadecuados, impresionable, curioso e increíblemente fuerte. Jamás se había enfrentado a alguien que pudiera parar de esa manera un golpe de su brazo mejorado. En ese momento no podía ni comenzar a imaginar todos los problemas que Peter le iba a dar.

Cuando regresaron de Wakanda y el equipo volvió a reunirse él se sentía como un extraño, un invasor que no pertenecía a ningún sitio. Había tantos secretos entre ellos que el jamás conocería. Cuando le presentaron a Peter lo reconoció de inmediato, la misma voz, el mismo cuerpo, tendría que ser ciego o idiota para no darse cuenta. Quizá todos eran idiotas.

Participaban en las mismas misiones con el equipo, tenía que reconocer que el chico era un digno oponente. Pocas veces lo veía sin el traje, principalmente porque Peter no vivía en el complejo. James lo prefería así. Era una distracción, se había dado cuenta que su atención siempre viajaba a él, lo atribuía a que no se sentía cómodo con alguien que vestía tan ajustado por la época conservadora en la que nació pero si era honesto (y se negaba a serlo) otros usaban trajes así de entallados y no atraían su mirada de la misma forma.

Cuando Peter entro a la universidad se mudó al complejo y paso a ser un vengador formalmente. Podría haberlo ignorado, el lugar era demasiado grande como para tener que estar en un mismo sitio. Pero su brazo comenzó a fallar y por más que trato de arreglarlo solo, Steve lo convenció de pedirle ayuda a Stark. James casi prefería comer vidrio. No porque tuviera algún resentimiento con el genio, le estaba agradecido de muchas formas por perdonarlo (o intentarlo) y bueno, no olvidemos el hecho de que él es quien paga por todo lo de los vengadores. En el fondo Bucky sabía que incomodaba a Tony con su presencia, así que se mantenía lejos lo más que podía.

Como Steve predijo, Stark no se negó a ayudarlo pero su mal humor al hacerlo era casi palpable. Lo reviso rápidamente y eso fue todo. A partir de ese momento fue Peter, por encargo de Tony quien le realizaba pruebas y hacia las mejoras. No que Stark se desentendiera del asunto, como le informo Peter después. Ambos castaños trabajaban en el proyecto de su nuevo brazo y al conocer la historia Peter se ofreció de voluntario para que Tony y Bucky pasaran el menor tiempo posible juntos. Resulto una oferta demasiado buena para ambos.

Entre más tiempo pasaban juntos era más difícil para James despegar los ojos del chico. Peter siempre era amable, cuidadoso y le sonreía genuinamente, se veía demasiado ingenuo e inocente para su edad con esos grandes ojos chocolate que siempre lo ablandaban. No podía ser igual de seco y frio con Peter que como lo era con los demás, ese chico despertaba ese lado tierno en James que creía muerto hace mucho. Pronto se encontró correspondiendo a sus sonrisas y pasando tiempo con el fuera del laboratorio. Una parte de su mente lo reprendía por las noches cuando no podía dormir pero en el día, cuando veía a Peter deambular por el complejo con esa sonrisa fácil, el cabello alborotado y esos enormes ojos, James mandaba todo al infierno y se permitía pequeños momentos de paz en compañia de Peter.

Muchas veces se preguntaba porque alguien así querría pasar tiempo con él, no es que estuviera pegado a su costado todo el tiempo pero notaba como lo buscaba por las mañanas para ir a entrenar y en las tardes lo invitaba a pasear tranquilamente o tomar un almuerzo tardío cuando llegaba de la universidad. Bucky era callado la mayor parte del tiempo y eso le resultaba extraño a los demás pero Peter parecía hablar por los dos. Le contaba sobre sus clases, proyectos, su familia y amigos. James sentía que conocía muy bien al chico y lo mejor de todo es que él no lo presionaba para que le compartiera esos recuerdos dolorosos que el prefería olvidar.

Tenía a alguien a demás de Steve, alguien en quien confiar, con quien se sentía cómodo y no lo miraba como si fuera una maldito fenómeno. Lo hacía sentir menos solo, menos como un invitado incómodo que todos preferían pretender que no notan.

Sobre todo le gustaba entrenar con Peter, no tenía que controlar su fuerza como con los otros. El chico era muy resistente y podía seguirle el paso en casi todo, menos cuando corrían. Le daba gracia como aún así Peter insistía en retarlo.

Como tantas veces antes, fue fácil dejarlo atrás. Peter se sostenía el estómago y jadeaba por aire, Bucky regreso sobre sus pasos y se quedó junto a Peter mientras este trataba de recuperarse. Tan cerca como estaban podía apreciar el sonrojo sobre sus mejillas, el sudor que pegaba sus rizos castaños a su frente y cubría su piel. Tal vez se le quedo viendo más tiempo del que debería porque Peter lo noto, clavo sus ojos café en el como si pudiera atravesarlo sólo con la mirada.

Bucky se ponía nervioso cada vez que lo observaba tan profundamente. Se apartó unos pasos y espero a que Peter lo siguiera pero al no escuchar el ruido de sus pisadas tuvo que girarse para saber que pasaba.

Con pasos lentos Peter se acercó a el. Bucky podía sentir la respiración del chico golpear la sensible piel de su cuello, estaba demasiado cerca.

Parker inclinó la cabeza y para asombro de Bucky le mordió. No era la clase de mordida dolorosa de la que te alejas de inmediato, era lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarle una pequeña marca rojiza y sentirse jodidamente bien. James cerró los ojos y le permitió a Peter morderlo de nuevo, esta vez lamio la zona y luego lo beso, un roce ligero de sus labios contra su cuello. James puso su manos sobre la espalda baja del chico y mientras este seguía repartiendo pequeños besos ahora sobre su mandíbula, el lo acariciaba yendo cada vez más abajo, hasta tener en sus palmas el perfecto trasero de Parker.

Peter dio un salto y Bucky lo atrapó con facilidad, entonces el chico lo rodeó con sus piernas haciendo que sus miembros entrarán en contacto. Hacia tanto tiempo que Bucky no sentía algo parecido, las emociones lo sobrepasaron no se detuvo a pensar si estaba bien o mal. Comenzó a frotar sus caderas contra las de Peter sin ningún pudor y cuando escucho los pequeños gemidos salir de los labios ajenos no pudo resistirse y tomo sus labios. Se sentía como besar por primera vez.

Entonces un estridente sonido los interrumpió, con la cabeza aún dando vueltas dejó a Peter en el suelo. El chico parecía apenado cuando sacó un móvil del bolsillo.

-¿si? -.Peter aún estaba un poco agitado, aunque tratará que no se notara-. Aja, no lo olvide, en un rato nos vemos. Adiós May

-Deberíamos volver -. Dijo James antes de que Peter pudiera decir algo más.

La confianza del chico no flaqueo, se giró y camino hacia el complejo.

-Iré esta noche.

James no sabía si estaba emocionado o asustado. El chico era una tentación y estaba seguro que alguna vez leyó que la mejor manera de deshacerse de una tentación es caer en ella.


End file.
